An OOC Cinderella
by Miyu Mayada
Summary: Naruto tinggal bersama ibu tiri dan kedua saudari tirinya semenjak ayahnya meninggal. Hidupnya yang awalnya sangat menyenangkan dan penuh cinta berubah menjadi neraka untuknya. Ibu tiri yang selalu saja mengancamnya, kedua saudari tiri pemalas, Naruto benar-benar merasa gila! 'lihat saja, aku akan memberi kalian pelajaran'/SasuNaru, OOC... Dedicated for Event NightSun Hallowe'en
1. Chapter 1

_Di sebuah kota yang bernama Konoha, hiduplah seorang pemuda manis bersurai kuning dan beriris safir yang hidup bersama ibu tiri dan kedua saudari tirinya. Setiap hari ia selalu dipaksa untuk membersihkan seluruh rumahnya yang terbilang sangat besar itu. Jika ia menolak, maka ibu tirinya tidak akan memberinya makan, tapi si Cinderella bergender laki-laki ini tidak kehabisan akal untuk memberi pelajaran kepada ibu tiri dan kedua saudari tirinya yang sudah menyiksanya , apakah ada pangeran yang bisa menyelamatkan si Cinderella jepang ini dari kekangan ketiga keluarga tirinya itu?Entahlah hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya._

 _Baiklah, inilah kisah Cinderella berwajah manis itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Pair : SasuNaru (of Course)**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPO di mana-mana, GaJe, Alur Kecepetan, BL/ Boys Love, Shonen Ai, Bahasanya Lumayan Kasar.. pokoknya gajeeee... T.T**

 **Dedicated for Event NightSun Hallowe'en**

 **.**

 **.**

 **An OOC Cinderella**

 **.**

 **.**

"Narutoooo!"

Sebuah teriakan nyaring yang hampir membuat semua orang tuli terdengar indah di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Burung-burung gereja yang awalnya bertengger manis di rumah bertingkat dua itu pun langsung berterbangan setelah suara indah itu mengalun.

"Dasar Pemalas! Tugasmu banyak hari ini, sialan!"

Sebuah perkataan pedas meluncur mulus dari bibir wanita yang berteriak tadi. Iris abu-abunya yang seperti elang itu menatap tajam ke arah gundukan selimut yang di dalamnya terbaring nyenyak seorang pemuda bersurai kuning. Sesekali ia menggeram kesal dengan tangan yang ia remat sampai memucat melihat hal itu.

"Cepat bangun, Pemalas!" Kata wanita itu sambil menarik tangan si pemuda bersurai kuning dengan sangat kasar sukses memunculkan dua buah safir kembar yang sempat tertutup oleh kelopaknya.

Pemuda yang sudah biasa dengan cara membangunkan wanita itu hanya menyeringai, apalagi dengan sengaja ia mengusap sisa saliva yang ada di sudut bibirnya dan kemudian ia mengusapkannya ke wajah wanita itu.

"Aku yakin, ayahku sudah buta karena menjadikanmu ibu tiriku, jalang!" kata Naruto, acuh, setelah itu ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melenggang pergi ke dalam kamar mandi sebelum sapu yang tengah di pegang wanita tadi melayang ke arah kepalanya. Sungguh! Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya mau saja menikah dengan janda beranak dua yang sifatnya seperti iblis itu. Padahal ayahnya bisa memilih wanita yang lebih baik di luar sana.

Naruto Namikaze, Itulah nama pemuda manis bersurai kuning cerah dengan iris biru safir seperti langit tanpa awan yang memperlengkap wajah manisnya. Ibu kandung Naruto meninggal karena sakit ketika umurnya 10 tahun, sehingga ia tinggal berdua saja dengan ayahnya yang sejatinya memiliki perusahaan besar itu. Entah mengapa 7 tahun setelah ibunya meninggal, ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang janda beranak dua tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto yang pada saat itu bersekolah di luar kota, jadi bisa dikatakan 'ibu' baru untuknya adalah kejutan menyesakkan saat ia pulang dari Sunagakure. Awalnya ibu tiri dan kedua anaknya itu sangat baik dan selalu bersikap manis pada Naruto dan ayahnya, namun setelah ayahnya meninggal 3 tahun kemudian atau tepatnya 2 bulan yang lalu karena kecelakan, sikap ibu tirinya berubah menjadi sangat jahat dan tampak membenci Naruto.

Ya... hal itulah yang membuat Naruto jengkel setengah hidup! Bagaimana tidak? Naruto tidak akan di beri makan jika tidak membereskan seluruh rumahnya dan itu bukan hanya sekedar ancaman! Ia tidak keberatan jika rumahnya hanya seluas lapangan futsal, tapi bagaimana kalau luas rumahnya separuh dari lapangan bola? Kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri bagaimana lelahnya Naruto membersihkannya sendirian. Pelayan? Ah, lupakan itu! Ibu tirinya cari-cari alasan agar tidak menyewa jasa seseorang untuk membersihkan rumah itu. Hematlah, ini lah, itu lah. Malah dengan angkuhnya ia berkata 'Kau tak boleh malas, ini untuk melatihmu, ini pendidikan yang pantas untukmu!'. Cih, kenapa tidak mereka saja yang membersihkannya? Hitung-hitung melatih diri mereka sebagai seorang istri, lalu? Kenapa harus dirinya yang sejatinya akan menjadi seorang suami yang tinggal kerja dan tidak perlu membereskan rumahnya? Entahlah Naruto tidak tahu di mana ibu tirinya menaruh logika dan akalnya.

Ini mimpi buruk! _Real Nightmare!_ Bagaimana bisa seorang tuan muda yang selalu ada pelayan yang membantunya-dulu- membersihkan SENDIRI rumah mewahnya? Ya... itu mimpi buruk, bukan? Kau menjadi pembantu di rumahmu sendiri! _Holly Shit!_

Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua saudari tirinya? ABAIKAN! Mereka berdua hanya bisa memperberat pekerjaan Naruto, seperti sengaja menaburkan pasir ke dalam rumah, sehingga ibu tirinya akan marah besar padanya karena dianggap tidak becus dalam menjalankan perintah 'setan'nya. Seharusnya jangan salahkan dirinya jika tidak terlalu bersih dalam hal sapu-menyapu atau pel-mengepel . Dia laki-laki tulen, ingat? dari keluarga pebisnis sukses Namikaze yang selalu siap dengan pelayannya pula. Ah! rasanya ingin sekali Naruto mengusir ketiga wanita menjijikan itu dari rumahnya. Sayangnya hal tersebut tidak bisa terjadi sampai surat wasiat dari orang tuanya dibacakan 3 bulan lagi. Ya... jika seluruh kekayaan orang tuanya jatuh kepada ibu tirinya, ia bersumpah akan langsung hengkang kaki dari rumah itu tanpa melirik sedikit pun harta yang diwariskan tersebut, karena menurutnya itu menjatuhkan harga diriya sebagai seorang Namikaze, tapi jika seluruh harta orang tuanya jatuh ke tangannya, dengan hati yang seluas lapangan bola ia akan menendang ketiga orang itu dari rumahnya tanpa mengindahkan kalau wanita yang bernama Anko Mitarashi itu ibu tirinya. Masa Bodoh!

.

BRAK!

Benar saja! Sapu yang ada di tangan ibu tirinya tadi sukses menabrak pintu kamar mandi Naruto. Oh! Jangan lupakan teriakan yang kembali mengisi keheningan pagi ini.

"Dengar, bocah! Kau tidak akan kuberi makan sampai kau mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah!"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menyelesaikannya? Ah! jangan-jangan yang pemalas di sini adalah kau?"

Pemuda bersurai kuning yang ada di dalam kamar mandi tadi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"AGHH! Dengar, aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ancamanku... khukhukhu... kau akan mati kelaparan, sialan!" Kata Anko yang tentu saja dibalas decihan malas dari Naruto.

BRAK..

Pintu kamar Naruto langsung dibanting dengan kasar oleh ibu tiri yang telah dirusakmood-nya oleh Naruto.

"Huh, Lihat saja. Kau tidak akan bisa berkuasa penuh di atas rumahku sendiri! Khukhukhu..."

Pemuda bersurai kuning tadi ikut tertawa psyco, karena berjuta-juta ide jahat telah ia siapkan spesial untuk ibu tirinya.

.

.

 **Other Side**

 **.**

Di sebuah ruang keluarga mewah dengan desain eropa yang kental, duduk seorang laki-laki bersurai raven mencuat kebelakang di temani dengan seorang laki-laki lain yang juga berambut raven. Mereka berdua tampak sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Si raven mencuat sedang membaca buku tebal yang entah apa isi buku itu, sedangkan laki-laki bersurai raven yang diikat ke belakang sedang bermain rubik.

"Sasuke, bagaimana perkembangan pesta hallowen yang akan kau adakan?" tanya si raven yang dikuncir tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kubus ajaib di tangannya itu.

Merasa di panggil, si raven mencuat yang saat ini kita ketahui bahwa namanya Sasuke itu menutup bukunya dan mengambil segelas teh hangat yang ada di atas meja.

"Ya, lumayan."

Sasuke meneguk teh itu perlahan dengan gaya yang elegan, khas seseorang yang terhormat.

"Pesta Hallowen itu harus dipersiapkan sesempurna mungkin, kalau perlu kau dekorasi saja ballroom-nya dengan emas, ah! lebih bagus lagi kalau memakai..."

"Tak usah banyak bicara, aku yang mengatur semuanya,karena ini pestaku!" potong laki-laki bersurai raven mencuat yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Cih, aku kan hanya menyarankan."

Laki-laki yang lebih tua dari Sasuke itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah dingin khas seorang Uchiha.

Uchiha?

Siapa itu?

Ah, Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya perihal dua pemuda tampan bersurai raven dan beriris onyx tadi. Baiklah, author akan mengenalkannya meski pun kalian sudah tahu kedua manusia tampan ini _. Mereka adalah duo pengusaha sukses dari keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki penghasilan terbesar se-Negara Api. Pemuda berambut raven yang diikat ke belakang adalah si sulung. Namanya Itachi Uchiha. Owner perusahaan 'Akatsuki Corp' yang sekarang telah memiliki cabang di berbagai kota dan negara. Meski keluarganya sudah sangat kaya, ia merasa tidak puas karena harta keluarga Uchiha bukan hasil tangannya sendiri. Maka dari itu dia membuka perusahaan baru yang ia handle sendiri. Sama halnya dengan si bungsu Uchiha yang wajahnya seperti seorang Pangeran itu, Sasuke Uchiha. Di umurnya yang baru menginjak 21 tahun, ia telah menamatkan study-nya hingga S3 dan sekarang tengah mengembangkan perusahaan barunya yang ia namai dengan 'Onyx Corp'. Meski perusahaan itu masih baru, hasil penjualan produk perusahaannya bisa bersaing dengan perusahaan kakaknya maupun perusahaan besar seperti perusahaan keluarganya-Uchiha Corp- dan perusahaan Namikaze Corp.

"Aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan kota." Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil kunci mobil dan jaket hitamnya.

"Batalkan saja, Otoutou... di luar sangat gelap dan sepertinya akan turun hujan." Kata Itachi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rubik yang tengah ia susun.

"Hn."

.

.

"Naruto! Ini gaunku, cuci sampai bersih!" seorang wanita berambut pink dengan gaya angkuh sambil melemparkan sebuah gaun berwarna merah ke wajah Naruto.

"Ini juga! Aku tidak mau kalau masih berdebu dan kau harus menyetrikanya hingga rapi, kalau tidak... kami akan melaporkanmu pada mama!" ancam seorang gadis berkacamata dan berambut merah seperti cabai. Kedua gadis yang menjadi saudari tirinya itu memperlihatkan seringainya yang jujur saja membuat Naruto ingin menghajar mereka, tapi karena dia ingat jika laki-laki sejati tidak akan melukai wanita, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Oh, Jadi ini gaun kalian? Indah sekali... akan kucuci sampai bersih." Kata Naruto dengan seringai menakutkan. Ya... dia akan memberi dua gadis pemalas yang sejatinya sangat angkuh itu pelajaran. Pelajaran yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

.

"Narutooooo!"

Gadis berambut pink yang sedang menyisir rambutnya itu berteriak keras hampir merobohkan kediaman mereka.

"Ya, ada apa, Sakura?"

Sebuah suara kalem terdengar dari arah belakang si gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura.

"Lipat semua pakaianku!" katanya sambil menunjuk tumpukan baju yang menggunung di ranjang gadis itu.

'Melipatnya? Jangan harap!' inner Naruto sambil memaju mundurkan bibir cherrynya, kesal.

"Ck, aku belum selesai mencuci. Oh iya, gaunmu tadi sedang ku keringkan di beranda kamar dan sepertinya sudah kering. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mengambil gaun itu." kata Naruto disertai senyum mentari yang dapat membuat semua seme bertekuk lutut untuknya.

Perkataan Naruto sukses mengalihkan gadis pink itu dari acaranya menyisir rambutnya.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Kata Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan angkuh.

"Karena berat badanmu tidak seberat berat badanku. Aku takut besi yang mengelilingi beranda itu patah saat aku mengambilnya nanti." Jelas Naruto dengan wajah yang serius,padahal apa yang ia katakan _real bullshit_.

"Cih, dasar tidak berguna!"

Gadis itu menghardik dan melenggang melewati Naruto yang sekarang sedang bersorak gembira atas kebodohan saudari tirinya. Ya.. jika kita pikirkan dengan logika, bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak bisa mengambil kembali gaunnya, sedangkan Naruto tadi bisa menggantungnya.

"Cepatlah, di mana!"

Naruto yang benar-benar gembira saat itu langsung berjalan mendahului Sakura, sampailah ia tiba di beranda kamar si gadis bersurai merah cabai, Karin.

"Hei, Kenapa kau menggantungnya di berandaku, sialan!"

Karin langsung menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan angkuh, namun di acuhkan oleh Naruto yang terlalu bersemangat dengan rencananya.

"Ini dia."

Sakura mengamati gaunnya yang berwarna merah dan gaun saudarinya yang berwarna silver itu sebentar, kemudian dengan kesombongan yang terjejal di hatinya ia menaiki besi itu. Ya... dia ingin mempercundang Naruto.

"Hei, Kau juga! Bantu saudarimu!" kata Naruto sambil mengisyaratkan karin untuk membantu Sakura.

"Cih, kau itu pembantu di sini! Kau tak berhak memerintahku." Kata Karin dengan angkuh sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Uhm, begitu. Setidaknya aku masih bisa rendah hati dibanding dua orang kampungan yang menumpang di rumah orang lain." Kata Naruto dengan senyum manis yang bisa diartikan sebuah hinaan untuk duo saudari tirinya itu.

"Hei, bantu aku, Karin!" teriak Sakura sambil menggapai-gapai gaun yang berterbangan kesana kemari karena tertiup angin.

"Iya.. Iya.."

Karin melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sakura yang tampak susah payah mengambil gaunnya itu.

"khukhukhu..."

Tanpa mereka sadari laki-laki yang berada di belakang mereka tadi tersenyum misterius.

Sakura yang tidak sadar jika besi datar yang ia injak itu telah dilumuri minyak sayur terus saja menggapai-gapai gaunnya, sedangkan karin bersusah payah menaiki besi itu. Ketika akan mencapai besi datar itu, tangannya refleks memegang kaki Sakura untuk mencari tumpuan dan ternyata...

SYUUUT

"HUWAAAAA...!" duo saudari itu berteriak keras sebelum suara 'JBURRR' terdengar di telinga Naruto. Ya.. mereka tercebur ke dalam kolam yang berada tepat di bawah beranda kamar Karin.

"Bwahahahaha... dasar bodoh! Hahaha.. rasakan, itu!"

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat kejadian hebat yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka strategi minyak sayur tadi langsung berhasil, padahal ia sudah memikirkan ratusan kejahilan cadangan jika strategi minyak sayur ini tidak berhasil.

Tiba-tiba

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu menyentuh sesuap nasi pun, bocah sialan!"

Sebuah teriakan menggelegar langsung menyapa telinga Naruto yang notabene-nya masih menertawakan kedua saudari tirinya.

"Oii! Kau ini bisa memelankan suaramu tidak? Telingaku sakit!" kata Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. Sungguh! Ingin rasanya Naruto turut serta menceburkan ibu tirinya yang menjengkelkan ini. Aha! Ya... kenapa tidak?

Anko berjalan dengan cepat ke arah beranda untuk melihat keadaan dua anak gadis kesayangannya. Namun naas, ketika ia menaikki sedikit trali itu, Naruto langsung mengangkat kaki ibu tirinya dan alhasil...

"HUWAAA... Bocah sialaaaan!"

JBURR

"Bwahahahaha... dasar nenek sihir! Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Ini rumahku! Darah Namikaze ada pada darahku, sedangkan kalian? Hanya menumpang!"

Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk ibu dan kedua saudari tirinya dengan wajah konyol, seakan-akan mencemooh kebodohan mereka.

Setelah puas menertawakan ketiga wanita itu, Naruto langsung turun ke lantai bawah untuk pergi dari rumahnya sementara waktu. Ya.. karena mereka bisa saja melakukan hal keji untuk membalas dendam pada Naruto.

.

TING TONG

TING TONG

.

Suara bel terdengar dari luar rumah Naruto saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di lantai bawah tersebut.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar."

Dengan cepat ia berlari kecil agar tidak membuat si tamu menunggu lama.

CKREK

"Halo, Naru-chaan!"

Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat tua dengan luka yang melintang di wajahnya langsung memeluk Naruto tanpa aba-aba. Berulangkali ia menciumi pipi, kening dan mata Naruto seperti orang yang sudah sangat intim hubungannya dengan Naruto. Memang! Dia adalah paman Naruto, Iruka Umino, Presdir sementara Namikaze Corp.

"Ah! Pamaan Irukaaaa!"

Naruto memeluk balik paman kesayangannya itu dengan hangat, karena posisi Iruka yang menjadi Presdir sementara di Namikaze Corp cukup menyita waktunya bersama Naruto.

"Nyonya Anko. Apa kabar anda?" tanya pamannya itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. Dahinya mengerut heran saat melihat ibu dan dua anaknya itu berjalan mengendap-endap ke dalam rumah dengan baju dan tubuh basah kuyup.

"A,hahaha... sangat baik, Iruka-san. Sangat baik." Kata Anko sambil membungkuk malu-malu yang jujur saja membuat Naruto ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa anda, sakura dan karin basah kuyup sepeti ini?"

Ibu tiri Naruto menyembunyikan kekesalannya dengan cara tersenyum semanis mungkin yang sebenarnya terlihat aneh di mata Iruka, apalagi di mata Naruto.

"Ck, tak usah pedulikan mereka paman. Biarkan mereka mengurus diri sendiri." Kata Naruto sambil membimbing pamannya untuk duduk di sofa mewah milik keluarga Namikaze.

"Ah, Kaa-san, gantilah baju anda. Oh iya... Sakura, Karin, siapkan makan malam yang enak ya..." kata Naruto dengan nada yang super menjengkelkan. Ya.. dia akan menghancurkan ketiga wanita itu dengan membuat malu mereka di depan pamannya ini.

"Wah, Sakura-chan dan Karin-chan bisa memasak ya?" kata Iruka sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Pffftt... Iya, mereka ahli memasak paman..."

'ahli memasak makanan beracun.' Sambung Naruto di dalam hati.

"Ee..ee.. kami tidak.."

"Ah, jangan malu-malu, Sakura-chan." Potong Iruka saat gadis itu hendak melontarkan penolakan.

"Iya, masakan kalian kan bisa mematikan lidah. Eh! Maksudku lidah kita bisa mati rasa karena sangat enak."

Naruto terkekeh geli saat melihat ketiga wanita itu mencoba sesabar mungkin dengan apa yang Naruto katakan dan inginkan. Ya... mereka tidak bisa apa-apa jika pamannya sudah datang menjenguk Naruto.

"Iya, masaklah masakan yang enak, ya... Sakura, Karin." Kata sang ibu yang tentu saja permintaannya tidak bisa ditolak oleh mereka berdua.

Akhirnya ketiga wanita basah kuyup itu pergi dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat dan kali ini mereka harus mengakui jika mereka tidak sepenuhnya bisa mengancam anak tunggal Namikaze itu.

Selamat, Naruto! Kau unggul 100 angka dari mereka.

.

"Paman kemari mau memberikan undangan ini." Kata Iruka sambil menyodorkan sebuah undangan berwarna hitam dan oranye.

"Pesta Hallowen? Keluarga Uchiha? Wow! Bisa juga keluarga es itu mengadakan pesta hallowen."

Naruto terkekeh geli. Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Keluarga itu dikenal dengan sikapnya yang dewasa dan sangat dingin, tapi saat ini di tangan Naruto bertengger manis undangan pesta hallowen dari keluarga es itu! _Ah, You must be Kidding me!_

"Ya, Paman juga tidak percaya, tapi katanya pesta itu bukan ajang takut-menakuti seperti pesta hallowen yang biasanya. Ini ajang mencari jodoh untuk si sulung dan si bungsu Uchiha." Jelas Iruka.

"Oh begitu, aku sarankan saja untukmu paman! Jangan sampai duo pengusaha sukses itu mengambil salah satu dari dua gadis tadi. Aku pastikan ia akan menyesal seumur hidup." Kata Naruto dengan tatapan serius yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sakura dan Karin, kan cantik dan manis."

'ndasmu, manis... Paman!'

Ingin sekali Naruto menghardik pamannya yang terlalu percaya dengan sikap lemah lembut keluarga itu.

"Cih, mereka itu..."

"Ini, teh untuk anda." Potong suara yang terdengar menyeramkan di telinga Naruto itu memasuki lorong dan menggedor gendang telinganya. Sukses membuat Naruto berdecih pelan karena belum sempat membocorkan rahasia ketiga wanita itu pada sang paman.

"Ah, terima kasih, Nyonya Anko."

Sang paman tersenyum manis sambil mengangkat cangkir teh yang masih hangat itu.

"Baiklah,paman... Naru mau ke rumah Kiba. Ingat apa yang Naru katakan, paman." Kata Naruto sambil melirik sinis ke arah ibu tirinya yang sudah memutih karena takut paman Naruto sudah tahu apa yang mereka lakukan pada Naruto.

Setelah itu, Naruto pun melenggang pergi dengan berjalan kaki untuk kerumah Kiba, karena motor dan mobil miliknya sengaja ditahan ibu tirinya itu.

Haaah... baginya rumah yang dulu adalah surga baginya terasa seperti neraka sekarang. Jika boleh meminta, ia ingin merasakan kebahagiaan dan kehangatan lagi seperti yang ia rasakan ketika keluarga kandungnya masih berkumpul lengkap.

.

.

16.00

.

.

"Sial! Sialan!Sial!"

Berulang kali Sasuke merapalkan perkataan kotor itu, karena kesal dengan kesialannya hari ini. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Pertama, Mobil sport hitamnya yang selalu dalam kondisi prima itu tiba-tiba mogok di tengah derasnya hujan. Kedua, dompetnya di rampok oleh orang tak dikenal yang mengendarai motor pada saat ia sedang memeriksa mobilnya dan yang ketiga handphone canggihnya yang selalu on, mati karena kehabisan .. benar-benar memperlengkap penderitaannya hari itu. Mobil mogok, dompet dicuri, baterai handphone mati dan itu semua terjadi pada saat hujan lebat. _Yeah,Double Shit!_ Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kami-sama memberinya kesialan yang hebat pada hari ini. Ah, coba saja ia mendengarkan perkataan aniki-nya tadi, pasti saat ini ia masih duduk santai di temani teh di sampingnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke yang kesal setengah mati mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya dengan cara berdiam diri di sisi trotoar. Ya.. mungkin saja dengan bermandi air hujan ia dapat berpikir jernih dan mengembalikan sikap Uchiha-nya kembali seperti semula.

Tiba-tiba..

"Hei, Kenapa kau tak berteduh?"

.

.

.

ZRASS..

.

Hujan membasahi bumi dengan hembusan angin kuat yang membuat helaian pirang Naruto bergoyang. Ia eratkan mantel kuningnya agar tercipta rasa hangat pada tubuhnya. Payung yang ia pinjam dari Kiba terasa tidak berguna, karena air hujan masih terasa menampar-nampar telak wajahnya.

"Oh, Kami-sama... kenapa membeli pulsa saja seperti mau perang." Lirih Naruto di sela-sela perjuangannya menembus hujan. Wajahnya yang manis itu tiba-tiba tersenyum riang saat ia melihat papan lampu counter pulsa yang berada sekitar 100 meter darinya. Dengan langkah cepat ia melangkah menuju tempat itu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat seorang pemuda bertudung hitam berdiri diam di depan tempat dan membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah aneh pemuda berkulit porselen dan bertubuh yang terbilang ehm... sexy itu. Ya.. orang bodoh mana yang mau berdiam diri di tengah-tengah hujan deras seperti ini, kecuali jika orang tersebut sakit jiwa.

"Hei, Kenapa kau tak berteduh?" tegur Naruto sambil menepuk bahu pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu.

"Karena aku tak ingin." Jawabnya dengan nada datar yang terkesan dingin mengundang decakan kesal dari pemuda pirang berwajah manis itu.

"Kau menunggu seseorang?"

Pria itu menggeleng lemah masih dengan tudung yang menyembunyikan wajah dan surainya.

"Uangku dirampok dan aku tidak bisa pulang, baterai handphoneku juga habis." Kata pria itu masih dengan nada datarnya.

Naruto menghela nafas sebentar mendengar curhatan singkat si pemuda, kemudian ia memandangi uang yang ada di saku mantelnya. Hanya 50.000 Ryo di tangannya sekarang,mengingat jika seluruh kartu ATM-nya sudah dibekukan oleh wanita jalang yang menjelma menjadi ibu tirinya. Jujur, ingin sekali ia menolong pemuda berkulit porselen itu, namun di sisi lain ia memiliki kebutuhan lain yang harus dipenuhi. Ia harus memilih!

'Ah, sudahlah...' Naruto pun mengambil selembar uang 50.000 Ryo dari dalam saku mantelnya, kemudian tangannya melambai-lambai mencoba menyetop taksi berwarna kuning yang masih melintas di tengah hujan deras ini.

'Mau apa pemuda ini?' batin si pemuda dengan surai raven saat melihat pemuda bersurai kuning itu sibuk sendiri.

"Nah, Naiklah. Kau bisa pulang!"

Naruto membuka pintu taksi dengan cepat dan menginterupsi si pemuda yang ia tahu memiliki iris sehitam malam itu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hn, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Katanya dengan nada angkuh yang membuat Naruto jengkel setengah mati.

"Ck, Naiklah sekarang, Teme!" seru Naruto yang suaranya teredam oleh derasnya hujan. Tangannya yang terbalut mantel kuning itu menarik pemuda tadi sedikit kasar, sehingga tudung kepala yang dikenakan olehnya terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai raven dan mata sehitam malam.

"Hn." Mau tak mau pemuda beriris onyx tadi pun masuk ke dalam taksi itu karena pelototan si pirang terarah seperti laser untuknya.

"Ini uangnya,pak. Jika ada kembaliannya ambil saja." Kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan selembar uang 50.000 Ryo pada supir taksi yang memakai seragam biru.

Pemuda raven itu ingin mengucapkan terima kasih secara gamblang, namun entah mengapa bibirnya seperti terkunci saat ini.

"Hati-hati di jalan...!"Kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman lima jari yang bertengger manis di wajahnya

"Terima kasih."

Sebuah lirihan kecil akhirnya keluar dari mulut pemuda bersurai raven itu meskipun ia yakin suaranya tidak akan terdengar oleh si pirang.

"Ya, sama-sama!"

Si raven sedikit terperanjat karena lirihannya tadi terdengar oleh si pemuda pirang, namun beberapa detik kemudian sebuah senyuman manis tertoreh di wajah si raven meskipun tak akan terlihat,karena taksi yang ia tumpangi mulai meninggalkan jalan di mana mereka bersua tadi.

"Hei, pinjamkan aku handphonemu!" kata Sasuke sambil menepuk pelan bahu sopir itu.

"e... baiklah."

Si supir yang tampaknya mengenal pemuda bersurai raven itu menyerahkan handphone-nya. Ya... mau bagaimana pun juga ia rasa dirinya bermimpi telah membawa orang terkaya se-Negera Api ini.

Setelah menerima handphone jadul yang warnanya sudah memudar itu, Sasuke langsung mengetik nomor telpon laki-laki yang menjadi bawahannya, Juugo.

"Halo? Ada apa, Sasuke-sama?"

"Juugo, aku ingin seluruh distrik Konoha diundang dalam pestaku, karena aku akan menemukan kembali malaikat itu."

.

.

.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Huwee... jangan pelototin Miyu kayak gituu... huwee... Iya, Miyu tahu salah, Miyu udah tumpuk-tumpuk cerita... Huwee... Gomen, nee... Miyu usahain cerita-cerita lainnya bisa update secepatnya... #bungkuk-bungkuk sama Minna.

Olaaaaa... Miyu kembali dengan cerita baru yang moga saja bisa menghibur Minna-chan... hehehe...

Fic ini udah lama ada di otak Miyu, tapi belum ketulis dan akhirnya, voilaaa... chapter satunya selesaaai...

Mohon reviewnya Minna, di kritik abis-abisan Miyu juga rapopo T.T, karena review dan fav Minna merupakan suplemen buat Miyu, sebelumnya makasih, yaa... Minna... udah baca dan rela menunggu fic-fic Miyu yang belum Miyu lanjutin.

Makasiiiiih... _ Miyu sayang Minna... :*


	2. When I Met You Again

_Di sebuah kota yang bernama Konoha, hiduplah seorang pemuda manis bersurai kuning dan beriris safir yang hidup bersama ibu tiri dan kedua saudari tirinya. Setiap hari ia selalu dipaksa untuk membersihkan seluruh rumahnya yang terbilang sangat besar itu. Jika ia menolak, maka ibu tirinya tidak akan memberinya makan, tapi si Cinderella bergender laki-laki ini tidak kehabisan akal untuk memberi pelajaran kepada ibu tiri dan kedua saudari tirinya yang sudah menyiksanya , apakah ada pangeran yang bisa menyelamatkan si Cinderella jepang ini dari kekangan ketiga keluarga tirinya itu?Entahlah hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya._

 _Baiklah, inilah kisah Cinderella berwajah manis itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Pair : SasuNaru (of Course)**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Warning : TYPO di mana-mana, GaJe, Alur Kecepetan, BL/ Boys Love, Shonen Ai, pokoknya gajeeee... T.T**

 **Dedicated for Event NightSun Hallowe'en yang udah berbulan-bulan lalu... :V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **When I Met You Again**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan semakin ganas membasahi tubuh pemuda bersurai kuning cerah dengan kantong besar di tangannya. Hembusan angin kencang sesekali membuat pemuda pirang itu goyah, tetapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia tetap mempertahankan tubuh ringkih dan 'barang' bawaannya. Sampailah ia di depan sebuah rumah mewah beraksen belanda yang berdiri megah di samping sebuah taman bunga.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Kiba… ini aku!"

Naruto berteriak sedikit setelah mengetuk pintu dengan ukiran rumit itu, memanggil nama sahabat karibnya -Kiba-.

Tak sampai 2 menit setelah ketukan dari Naruto, pintu megah itu pun terbuka, menampilkan seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di pipinya.

"Hei,kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiba dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Ia segera membantu teman pirangnya itu masuk ke dalam rumah mewahnya.

"Ck, kau ini... aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya basah kuyup, Kiba"

Laki-laki bersurai kuning itu melepas mantel yang tadi ia kenakan dan menggantungnya di sebuah pengait berukir dari besi dan menaruh kantong hitam yang ia bawa tadi di sisi pengait itu. Iris safirnya menelurusuri ruang tamu tempat di mana ia berada sekarang.

"Lho, Kenapa sepi? Paman dan bibi kemana, Kiba? Setahuku mereka masih di sini tadi sore." Tanya Naruto setelah sadar jika ruang tamu yang biasa digunakan oleh keluarga itu untuk berkumpul setelah makan malam kosong melompong dan hanya menyisakan laki-laki bersurai coklat yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan pergi ke Iwa dan mungkin baru pulang lusa." Kata Kiba sambil menggosok dagunya, berpikir.

"Oh… begitu."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sofa yang ada di sana, kemudian ia membaringkan tubuh ringkih nan lembabnya.

"Hei, Kau di usir lagi oleh ibu tirimu?" Tanya Kiba sambil duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Naruto. Ia menyampirkan handuk kering di atas sofa yang tengah ia duduki.

"Ck, perilaku mereka semakin menjengkelkan saja. Aku jadi muak tinggal terlalu lama di rumah." Kata Naruto dengan irisnya yang menerawang ke atas, memandangi langit-langit rumah Kiba yang berhiaskan lampu mewah bercat emas.

Kiba menghela nafas sebentar,

"Kenapa tidak kau laporkan saja mereka pada Paman Iruka? Ini sudah keterlaluan, Naruto. ATM pribadimu yang diblokir, mobil dan motormu yang ditahan oleh mereka. Mereka pikir mereka itu siapa?"

Kiba menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar karena benar-benar marah dengan kelakukan ibu tiri Naruto.

"Cih, sejauh ini hanya kau yang percaya ceritaku, Kiba. Paman Iruka tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan. Malah Paman Iruka berpikir jika mereka bertiga adalah gadis yang terhormat dan baik. Ooohhh! Ingin rasanya aku menggeplak kepala Paman Iruka." Seru Naruto, ikut kesal jika dingatkan kembali perihal keluarga tirinya.

"Oh iya, Kiba. Bisa kau ambilkan kotak P3K?" pinta Naruto sambil beranjak dari acara berbaring cantiknya dan berjalan menuju pengait besi tempat ia menyandarkan kantong besar hitam tadi.

"Eh? Untuk apa? Kau terluka?"

Kiba mengerutkan dahinya bingung, namun ia tetap mengambilkan kotak P3K yang berada tak jauh di tempatnya duduk. Irisnya mengamati tiap gerak-gerik Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan kantong hitam besarnya itu, sampailah sesuatu yang dikeluarkan Naruto dari dalam sana sukses membuat dirinya kaget setengah hidup.

"EEHH! Apa yang kau bawa itu! Rubah?" seru Kiba saat melihat rubah berwarna jingga mulus dikeluarkan oleh Naruto dari Kantong hitam besar itu.

Tidak sampai di sana keterkejutan Kiba. Matanya makin membelalak hampir keluar dari kelopaknya dan ia refleks melompat ke atas sofa saat hewan kedua dikeluarkan Naruto dari dalam kantong itu.

"WHAT?! ULAAR?!Kau benar-benar gila, Naruto!" Teriak Kiba saat hewan melata dengan panjang 4 meter dan berwarna putih keunguan itu dikeluarkan Naruto dari kantong itu.

"Ck, Kau berisik sekali, Kiba. Aku, kan hanya ingin menyelamatkan mereka." Kata Naruto sambil meletakkan ular besar nan panjang itu di atas meja yang ada di hadapannya.

Kiba yang masih duduk dengan kaki di atas sofa itu menggeleng tidak percaya saat melihat dua hewan liar itu ada di hadapannya. Pantas saja sedari tadi samar-samar ia mendengar suara gonggongan Akamaru dari luar rumahnya, karena menurutnya Akamaru sudah menyadari keberadaan dua hewan liar ini lebih dulu.

"Ok, Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa mereka ada di sini?." Kata Kiba dengan menekankan setiap katanya. Ia terlalu shock dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh temannya itu. Ya.. membawa dua hewan liar ke dalam rumahnya? Naruto pasti bercanda!

"Iya… iya…"

.

 **FLASHBACK**

.

Naruto yang tidak jadi membeli pulsa itu akhirnya berbalik pulang secepatnya, karena mantel yang menjadi penghangat tubuhnya semakin lembab oleh terpaan hujan yang lebat, namun saat ia melewati sebuah gang kecil langkahnya terhenti. Iris safirnya mendapati sebuah truk barang berhenti di jalan kecil yang berada di ujung gang, tampak ganjil di matanya.

"Truk barang? Kenapa ada di sini?" gumam Naruto sambil meletakkan payung yang ia bawa di mulut gang dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju truk barang itu. Ya.. karena menurutnya sangat aneh jika sebuah truk barang berada di jalan kecil yang setahunya hanya ada sebuah rumah jagal di sana. Tunggu! Rumah jagal? Jangan-jangan…

Naruto makin mempercepat langkahnya, karena ia berekspektasi jika ada seseorang di culik di sana seperti di film-film. Tak sampai satu menit ia sudah berada di mulut pintu truk barang yang terbuka lebar itu.

Gelap.

Itulah kesan pertama Naruto saat melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam badan truk, tapi…

"Kaing… kaing…"

"Ssstt…. Sssttt.."

Samar-samar Naruto dapat mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari dalam truk itu.

'Sepertinya hanya ada hewan di sini. Cih, ku kira ada seseorang yang diculik.' Inner Naruto setelah mendengar dua jenis suara yang berbeda itu, tapi ia tetap merasa penasaran dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam truk barang itu, mencoba mencari tahu suara apa yang ada di dalam sana.

Setelah berhasil menarik keluar kandang yang ada di dalam badan truk itu, Iris safir Naruto membulat saat melihat dua hewan berbeda jenis tengah meregang nyawa karena kehabisan darah. Hewan di kandang pertama yang ia temui adalah seekor rubah berukuran seperti balita dengan bulu jingga yang terlihat sangat indah dan halus, namun bulu itu tampak bercampur dengan darah yang berasal dari lubang di pahanya. Lalu hewan di kandang kedua yang ia temui adalah seekor ular besar dengan kulit berwarna putih keunguan, tubuhnya tampak seperti berlian saat diterpa cahaya lampu yang buram di jalan kecil itu, tapi sayangnya tubuh ular itu pun terlihat tercampur dengan darah yang berasal dari ekornya.

"Tenang saja, kawan. Aku pasti menyelamatkan kalian berdua."

Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia pakai untuk membebaskan kedua hewan yang ia yakini sebagai korban(?) dari perdagangan hewan illegal rumah jagal itu.

SREK

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah pagar berkawat yang menjuntai dan entah kenapa Naruto tidak tahu pasti kawat tersebut bisa mengait di celananya. Tak jauh dari sana ia juga mendapati kantong plastik besar berwarna hitam yang tersandar di dalam box sampah.

"Yap! Come to papa…"

Naruto pun menarik bagian dari kawat pagar yang menjuntai itu dengan hati-hati, lalu mendekatkannya ke lubang gembok yang mengait di kedua kandang itu. Untungnya Naruto mengetahui trik membobol gembok dengan kawat, sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah membuka kedua kandang itu tanpa halangan. Ya… sepertinya ia kali ini ia harus berterima kasih dengan keluarga tirinya yang terkadang mengurung Naruto di kamar, sehingga mau tak mau Naruto harus memiliki _skill_ membobol kamarnya sendiri.

Setelah itu ia segera memasukkan kedua hewan yang ia selamatkan tadi ke dalam kantong plastik besar, namun baru saja ia ingin mengikat kantong plastik itu …

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari rumah jagal itu sukses membuat jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak beberapa detik. Kepalanya refleks menoleh ke sumber suara sebentar dan ia pun mendapati pria bertubuh gempal tengah berkacak pinggang di sana.

"Ck, Sialan!" seru Naruto sambil memanggul kantong plastik itu di punggungnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari rumah jagal aneh itu.

"Hei! Bocah pirang sialan! Kembalikan kedua hewan itu! Sial! Cepat kejar dia!"

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan marah dari pria gempal yang ia yakini sebagai pemilik truk itu mencoba berlari semakin kencang. Bahkan ia sampai lupa mengambil kembali payung yang sempat ia bawa tadi.

DOR! DOR!

"Hei! Berhenti! Kami akan membunuhmu, bocah!"

Suara letusan pistol dan teriakan marah di sepanjang gang itu tak digubris oleh Naruto, karena yang ia pikirkan hanyalah berlari dan pergi ke tempat ramai secepatnya. Sampailah ia berada di jalan utama di mana keramaian menghentikan segerombolan pria yang mengejarnya tadi. Ya… Naruto benar-benar sangat beruntung, karena jalan utama tempat ia kabur tengah diadakan razia untuk truk pengangkut barang, sehingga banyak polisi yang berjaga-jaga di sana. Jika tidak, mungkin Naruto tidak akan melihat matahari lagi besok, karena tidak bisa kabur dari pria-pria bersenjata itu.

"Huft… Hampir saja!"

.

 **END FLASHBACK**

.

"Oke, kau sudah gila! Membawa lari dua hewan mengerikan ini dari rumah jagal dan…"

Kiba menunjuk wajah Naruto.

"AH?!"

Kiba beranjak dari sofa sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya, frustasi. Apalagi setelah mendengar aksi heroic plus bodoh yang dilakoni oleh teman pirangnya itu.

"Ayolah, Kiba… Lagipula, coba bayangkan jika Akamaru ada di posisi yang sama, kau pasti akan menyelamatkannya juga, kan?." kata Naruto, mencoba membujuk Kiba.

"Itu ceritanya beda, baka! Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi jika pria-pria itu tahu kau yang mengambil hasil buruan mereka? Nyawamu yang jadi taruhannya!" seru Kiba kesal.

Jujur saja, ia benar-benar merasa khawatir dengan keadaan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya itu. Untung saja Naruto bisa pulang dengan selamat, bagaimana jika tidak? Kiba yakin ia akan menangis meraung-raung karena kepergian Naruto.

"Iya.. iya… maafkan aku." Kata Naruto sambil membersihkan luka yang ada pada si rubah. Setelah itu ia pun membalut luka tersebut dengan perban yang sebelumnya sudah ia tetesi obat merah.

Kiba masih diam. Tidak menggubris perkataan Naruto, karena ia tahu pemuda itu juga tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan.

"Ck, Ayolah dari pada kau terus mendumel seperti itu, lebih baik kau mengobati luka Manda." Kata Naruto sambil melirik ular besar berkulit berlian yang tengah menggeliat kecil di depan Naruto.

Kening Kiba berkedut kesal mendengar ocehan tak bersalah dari mulut Naruto. Dan apa yang ia katakan tadi? Manda? Siapa di sini yang bernama Manda? Ular itu?

"Gah! Kau bahkan sudah memberinya nama! Tidak! Tidak! Aku lebih memilih mengobati rubah ini dibandingkan si Manda. Mungkin saja ia ular berbisa." Kata Kiba merasa ngeri, karena mungkin saja ular besar yang sekarang tengah berada di pangkuan Naruto itu berbisa.

"Cih, Manda bukan ular berbisa. Mana ada ular berbisa tumbuh sebesar ini. Oh iya, rubah yang sedari tadi kau elus itu namanya Kurama." Kata Naruto dengan tenang. Ia juga merawat luka Manda dengan telaten dan hati-hati seperti ia merawat luka Kurama.

Kiba menghela nafas mendengarnya, kemudian membawa Kurama ke dalam gendongannya dengan hati-hati.

"Ah!... Kurama-chan~ kau halus dan hangat… aku jadi ingin memeliharamu." Kata Kiba yang tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat. Ia menggesekkan pipinya pada perut rubah yang masih terlihat lelah itu. Ya… Kiba memang sangat menyukai hewan berbulu, apalagi berbulu tebal dan halus seperti milik Kurama.

"Wow… tadi sepertinya aku mendengar seseorang mendumel dan sekarang mari kita lihat! Orang itu tengah menggendong rubah milikku!" sindir Naruto sambil melirik kea rah Kiba dengan pandangan menyebalkan.

"I-itu, kan… Habis, aku baru tahu Kurama-mu ternyata sangat halus dan hangat." Kata Kiba sambil mengeluskan pipinya di tubuh Kurama yang sedikit basah itu.

"Hmm…"

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hati-hati, dia masih terluka. Oh iya! Sepertinya aku akan menitipkan Kurama dan Manda padamu sampai mereka sembuh. Ya… kau taulah.. kenapa aku menitipkan mereka." Kata Naruto sambil mencibir kesal, karena teringat dengan ibu dan dua saudari tirinya itu.

"Hm… baiklah, tapi kalau Manda aku tak yakin bisa mengurusnya dengan baik. A-aku terlalu takut dengan ular." Kata Kiba.

"Hmm.. baiklah, aku akan membawa Manda ke rumah. Fufufufu… mungkin Manda bisa berguna untuk menjahili ketiga wanita jalang itu." Kata Naruto di sela-sela tawa psikopatnya yang membuat Kiba bergidik ngeri.

Sepertinya ide-ide Naruto untuk menjahili keluarga tirinya semakin bertambah dengan kehadiran Manda dan Kurama.

.

.

 **Other Side**

 **(1 day before party)**

.

"Bagaimana, Juugo? Apa semua distrik konoha sudah diundang?"

Laki-laki dengan surai raven yang berdiri menantang gravitasi itu duduk tenang dengan segelas teh di tangannya. Iris onyx-nya terlihat cerah seperti baru saja melihat hal yang benar-benar menarik dalam hidupnya.

"Ha'i Sasuke-sama. Seluruh undangan pesta hallowen anda telah saya sebar di seluruh distrik Konoha."

Laki-laki bertubuh kekar dan berambut oranye itu membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke yang masih duduk santai dengan seringainya.

"Bagus! Ah iya... apakah kau juga sudah memberikan undangan kepada keluarga Inuzuka dan Nohara?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-sama." Jawab Juugo dengan sopan.

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan informasi tentang pemuda pirang bermata biru? Apa kau sudah menemukannya?." Tanya Sasuke sambil memajukan tubuhnya sedikit. Matanya menyipit tajam, karena mau bagaimana pun juga prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah menemukan si malaikat pirang.

"Hmm… maafkan saya, Sasuke-sama. Sejauh ini saya belum menemukan pemuda yang anda maksud, karena berdasarkan informasi yang ada di distrik Konoha, mayoritas penduduk di sana berambut dan beriris coklat atau hitam. Jadi…"

"Hn."

Sasuke menyahut kecil, mungkin merasa kecewa dengan hasil yang ia dengar dari Juugo.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Kata Sasuke sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang tengah ia duduki.

Juugo mengangguk sopan, setelah itu ia pun pamit dari hadapan Sasuke dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

'Cih, Kau pintar bermain petak umpet, ya..' Inner Sasuke, setengah frustasi karena belum adanya informasi mengenai pemuda yang ia temui 3 hari yang lalu. Ya… ia langsung memerintahkan Juugo untuk mencari pemuda berambut pirang dan beriris safir yang ia temui di Distrik Konoha sesaat setelah ia sampai di rumahnya, tapi… sepertinya ia harus merasa kecewa karena baik identitas dan orangnya belum di temukan. Padahal biasanya Juugo bisa menemukan dengan mudah identitas antek-antek saingan perusahaannya, baik orangnya dan latar belakangnya.

CKLEK!

Suara pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang sukses membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal karena lamunannya buyar sudah.

"Hn, Sasuke... "

Sapa sebuah suara yang tentu saja sangat familiar di telinganya, siapa lagi kalau bukan suara kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan mata onyxnya yang berkilat tajam, merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan sang kakak.

"Hmm… apa aku sudah melewatkan sesuatu, Sasuke?" Itachi balik bertanya dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat sedikit. Ia mendudukan diri di hadapan Sasuke yang mengerutkan dahi karena pertanyaannya.

Jujur saja, Itachi merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke akhir-akhir ini, karena menurutnya Sasuke terlalu 'berwarna' dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya. Seperti saat ini, mata onyx Sasuke memang berkilat tajam seperti biasa, namun ia yakin, dibalik kilat tajam itu ada warna lain yang menghiasinya.

"Hn. Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ck, Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menjadi kakakmu? Aku tahu semua tentangmu lebih dari siapapun, Sasuke. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kalau kau sedikit berbagi cerita denganku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu mencari 'orang itu'."

"Orang itu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud." Kilah Sasuke. Ya… karena dia tahu Itachi pasti akan terus-terusan menggodanya jika ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Oh! Ayolah Sasuke… jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu tentang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu."

"Apa?!"

Itachi menyeringai lebar saat melihat reaksi Sasuke.

"Fufufu… aku mendengar semuanya dari Juugo. Dia bilang jika kau memerintahkannya untuk mencari informasi tentang seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang berada di distrik Konoha." Kata Itachi, sukses menghancurkan wajah datar Sasuke.

"Ck, tak usah sok tahu." Cibir Sasuke sambil berdiri dari sofa tempat ia duduk dan berjalan ke arah jendela besar yang ada di ruangannya.

"Mau ku bantu? Aku memiliki banyak bawahan di distrik Konoha, loh.." kata Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada adik laki-laki semata wayangnya itu.

Iris onyx Sasuke terbelalak sebentar karena mendengar perkataan Itachi. Kakaknya memang punya banyak kolega dan bawahan, baik di dunia perdagangan gelap dan perdagangan elit. Bahkan hampir di setiap sudut Negara Api ia bisa menemui bawahan kakaknya. Ck, bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengabaikan orang seperti Itachi.

"Boleh saja jika kau mau membantu." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar seperti tidak tertarik sama sekali, namun sebenarnya ia benar-benar sangat mengharapkan bantuan dari Itachi.

"Khukhukhu… baiklah, apa sih yang tidak untuk Otoutou-ku tercinta. Sore ini pun kau sudah bisa mendapatkan informasi lengkap tentang pemuda iSide

Kata Itachi sambil melenggang pergi dari ruangan Sasuke dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat sedikit, menyeringai. Ya.. kapan lagi ia bisa melihat sifat _Out of Character_ adiknya? Haah… Sepertinya Itachi harus berterima kasih pada pemuda yang telah membuat adiknya seperti itu jika bertemu nanti.

.

.

 **Di Kamar Naruto**

.

DONG… DONG… DONG…

Gedoran berisik yang masuk ke telinga Naruto benar-benar membuat mimpi indahnya bersama bidadari manis berdada besar berubah menjadi setan-setan yang segera melemparkannya ke jurang neraka.

"Ck!" Naruto berdecak kesal. Yang benar saja! Seharian, dari pagi sampai hari menjelang pagi kembali, 20 jam ia di paksa memotong rumput dan menata kembali taman mereka, jika tidak ia lakukan,maka jatah makan satu kali sehari yang biasa diberi oleh ibu tirinya akan berkurang menjadi 0 (baca *nol) kali sehari. Maka dari itu mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka Naruto harus tidur 4 jam dan merelakan waktu 20 jamnya untuk memugar kembali taman yang ditata sendiri oleh mendiang ibunya. Naruto tahu, hal tersebut dilakukan ibu tirinya karena 3 hari yang lalu ia mempermalukan keluarga tirinya di depan sang paman.

"Cepat buka, sialan! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu tidur selama itu, HAH!" teriak ibu tiri Naruto dari luar disertai dengan gedoran maut yang dapat menulikan siapa pun, kecuali Naruto yang sudah terbiasa.

"Sssttt…."

Desisan Manda terdengar di telinga Naruto dan membuat pemuda lulusan strata 1 jurusan bisnis itu membuka matanya dan sontak membuka selimut tebal bergambar rubahnya.

"Hmm? Ohayou, Manda.." Sapa Naruto sambil mengelus puncak kepala ular yang ternyata sangat jinak tersebut.

"Kaing… Kaing…!"

Sapuan bulu lembut terasa menggelitik kepala Naruto.

"Ah! Kau juga, Kurama! Ohayou.."

Naruto tersenyum lebar memandangi kedua hewan peliharaannya tersebut dan mengabaikan fakta jika ibu tirinya terus-menerus menggedor pintu kamarnya tanpa lelah.

Sudah tiga hari ia membawa Kurama dan Manda ke rumahnya atau lebih tepatnya ke dalam kamarnya tanpa sepengetahuan sang ibu tiri. Sebenarnya Naruto hanya berniat mengasuh Manda dan menitipkan Kurama pada Kiba, namun Kiba mengeluh jika Kurama selalu mengganggu Akamaru dan benar-benar sulit dijinakkan. Anehnya, Kurama akan menjadi hewan yang patuh saat bersama Naruto. Ia bahkan akan melolong keras jika Naruto sudah berada pada jarak 200 meter dari rumah Kiba. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu mengapa kedua hewan tersebut cepat akrab dengannya, Ya… mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan "Jika hewan berbalas budi, ia tidak akan lupa siapa orangnya."

"Naruto! Naruto! Buka pintunya! Atau aku akan menjebol kamarmu ini, HAH! Cepaaat!" lengkingan suara ibu tirinya benar-benar membuat Naruto naik darah, padahal ia sudah mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyumpal mulut ibu tirinya itu dengan ekor Manda.

"Iya, Iya, brengsek! Kau pikir 20 jam tidak cukup untuk menyiksaku!" Sungut Naruto yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan terlihat sedang berdiskusi dengan kedua hewan peliharaannya tersebut, tentunya dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Nah, Manda.. Kurama.. Pssst… Psst… Psst… *cencored*"

Seakan mengerti perkataan Naruto, kedua hewan yang tampak akur itu segera pergi melalui jendela kamar Naruto dalam sekejap.

Merasa semuanya aman Naruto pun membuka pintu kamarnya yang engselnya hampir lepas karena setiap hari dibanting, digedor, dan ditendang oleh ibu tirinya.

"Ada apa, Jalang?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah malas-malasan.

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa, bocah sialan?! Cepat kerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahmu! Cucian di kamar mandi sudah menumpuk, kau juga harus menyiapkan seluruh keperluanku, Sakura dan Karin, khukhu… kami akan ke mall !" Seru Anko sambil memukul-mukul pintu kamar Naruto dengan rotan di tangannya.

Naruto hanya menatap Anko dengan tatapan bosan dan menganggap ocehannya sebagai sekilas berita di pagi hari yang bahkan belum tepat untuk disebut pagi hari ini, karena sang mentari belum muncul dari ufuk timur.

"Aku ada pekerjaan lain. Sebaiknya kau berhenti menggedor pintuku dan siapkan keperluan putrimu dengan tanganmu sendiri. Kalian ingin ke mall, ke kuburan atau mati sekalipun itu bukan urusanku." Kata Naruto dan..

BLAM! Ia menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Ka-Kauuu!..." Anko menggeram kesal dengan penolakan spontan dari Naruto.

"Jangan harap kau bisa makan hari ini, bocah sialan!" teriak Anko disertai dengan suara 'DEBUM' di pintu kamar Naruto.

"Cih, seperti aku akan peduli." Jawab Naruto dari dalam Kamarnya dan dibalas dengan gebrakan kasar pada Pintunya. Aaaah!... Untung saja daun pintu Naruto terbuat dari pohon jati yang kokoh, jika tidak? Mungkin kamarnya tidak akan memiliki daun pintu lagi.

Baru beberapa saat Naruto kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, suara teriakan cempreng yang mungkin mencapai 200ds kembali mengisi lorong telinga Naruto, namun kali ini teriakannya lebih menenangkan hati Naruto.

"KYAAAAAA! Mommy! Mommy! Ada ular di atas seragamku! Hiks… Tolooooong!" Teriakan cempreng pertama berasal dari Sakura yang merasa kaget dengan kehadiran ular besar berkulit putih alias Manda. Ular itu menegakkan dan melebarkan kepalanya layaknya ular cobra. Tunggu dulu! Manda bukan ular berbisa, kan? Tapi… kenapa dia bisa mengembangkan kepalanya seperti ular cobra. Apalagi desisan-desisan ancaman sungguh membuat gadis angkuh berambut pink itu ingin kencing di celana.

Dan teriakan kedua berasal dari…

"KYAAAAAA! Mommy! Ada anjing aneh di kamarkuu! Dia merobek baju baruku! Tolong! Mommy, Tolooong! Hush! Pergi, KYAAAA!"

Naruto masih pada posisi berbaringnya dan mendengarkan teriakan cempreng itu seperti mendengarkan alunan melodi terindah. Ah! Untung saja rumahnya berjarak sangat jauh dengan rumah-rumah lainnya. Jika tidak, mungkin tetangga-tetangga mereka akan menelpon polisi setiap hari, karena mansion keluarga Namikaze selalu mengganggu ketenangan dan membuat keributan.

.

"Ssstt…."

Manda melingkarkan tubuhnya pada ranting pohon mangga yang ada di taman mansion Namikaze. Kepalanya yang masih membentuk cekungan sendok itu bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mengamati sesuatu.

"Kau sedang melihat apa, hm?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggendong Kurama di tangan kanannya. Iris safirnya memandang heran ke arah Manda si Ular cantik yang masih sibuk mendesis dan menajamkan pandangan ke arah balkon kamar Naruto.

"Ah! Kau semakin berat, Kurama. Nah, bermain-main lah di sini selagi ketiga nenek sihir itu berbelanja." Kata Naruto sambil menurunkan Kurama dari gendongannya.

Setelah aksi mengerjai kedua saudari tirinya dengan bantuan Manda dan Kurama ia tidak bisa berhenti menyusun berbagai kejahilan-kejahilan lain yang ingin ia persembahkan untuk ketiga keluarga tirinya itu. Bahkan sekarang ia tengah menyusun rencana agar keluarga tirinya yang tengah berbelanja di mall itu tidak pergi ke pesta Hallowen keluarga Uchiha malam ini. Ia takut jika keluarga Uchiha akan termakan oleh paras dan kata-kata manis dari keluarga tirinya, sehingga akan menjadikan salah satu dari mereka bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Oh no! Cukup dirinya yang tiba-tiba jatuh miskin karena keluarga tirinya sendiri, ia tidak ingin keluarga kaya lainnya mendapatkan kemalangan yang sama dengannya.

"Hei, sedari tadi kau melihat ke arah balkonku, Manda. Ada apa?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dan mendekati Manda tanpa rasa takut. Padahal kita tahu sedikit fakta jika Manda si Ular cantik mampu menegakkan kepalanya dan membuatnya menjadi cekung seperti ular Cobra. Mungkin kita harus menyalahkan Naruto yang terlalu 'Dobe' di bidang biologi dan selalu mendapat nilai merah di sana, sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa membedakan mana ular berbisa dan yang tidak berbisa.

"Sssttt…"

Hanya desisan yang tidak Naruto pahami keluar dari mulut mungil Manda, namun ia merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi di kamarnya.

"Ah! Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa nantinya." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan meraih Manda yang ada di atas dahan tersebut.

.

.

 **06.40 Malam**

.

"Mommy, apa yang harus aku pakai? Gaun merah muda ini atau yang berwarna hijau ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil memperlihatkan dua buah gaun malam mewah yang mungkin harganya setara dengan dua buah motor.

Anko yang tampak sudah siap dengan gaun hitam mengkilapnya tersenyum lebar.

"Warna merah muda lebih terlihat seperti dirimu, sayang. Ah! Jangan lupa mahkota kecil ini. Oooh! Kau sangat pantas untuk bersanding dengan Sasuke-sama." Anko bertepuk tangan dengan riang saat melihat penampilan putri bungsunya itu.

"Huuh! Mommy! Kau selalu saja memanjakan Sakura! Aku juga pasti dapat menakhlukkan salah satu dari mereka." Gerutu si gadis cantik berambut merah, Karin. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya, sok imut. Dan itu membuat Naruto ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Pfft… jangan terlalu tinggi bermimpi, mana mungkin salah satu dari Uchiha bersaudara itu mau dengan kalian. Aku saja ingin muntah melihat penampilan nyetrik kalian bertiga." Celoteh Naruto yang sudah berdiri dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu kamar Anko, dimana ketiga keluarga tirinya itu tengah bersolek.

Anko yang mendengar cibiran dari Naruto menggeram kesal, namun seringai mengerikan tampak di bibirnya. Tubuhnya berjalan pelan menghampiri Naruto dan tampak meraih sesuatu dari tas kecil yang berada di balik punggungnya.

"Ah! Naruto, kau ingin motor kesayanganmu lagi?" Tanya Anko disertai dengan seringai sambil memamerkan kunci motor Ducatti milik Naruto yang selama dua bulan ini tidak pernah ia sentuh lagi.

Melihat kunci motornya berada di tangan sang Ibu tiri, Naruto hanya bisa membelalak dan menahan dirinya mati-matian agar tidak kelabakan dan terburu-buru, apalagi ia sedang memancing emosi ketiga keluarga tirinya yang menjadi step pertama misinya menggagalkan rencana mereka ke pesta keluarga Uchiha.

"Ck, walaupun kukatakan 'Ya' kau pasti tidak akan memberikannya." Kata Naruto masih dengan nada angkuh.

Anko menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kali ini aku akan memberikannya padamu, tapi dengan satu syarat."

Naruto menghela nafas, karena tebakannya benar. Mana mungkin ibu tirinya yang licik ini mau memberikan kunci motor kesayangannya itu secara cuma-Cuma.

"Kau ingin apa?"

"Pinjamkan aku syal buatan ibumu."

Mendengar permintaan itu Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dari daun pintu dan menatap tajam si ibu tiri.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang syal itu, HAH!" seru Naruto dengan iris safir yang menatap sengit sang ibu tiri.

"Khukhukhu… kau tidak perlu tahu.. Ah! Sebaiknya kau periksa, apakah aku masih bisa meminjam syal kumuh kesayanganmu itu?" kata Anko dengan senyuman aneh. Tidak hanya datang dari Anko, senyuman menyeramkan itu juga berasal dari kedua saudaranya.

Naruto yang merasa ada yang tidak beres langsung melesak menuju kamarnya dan segera mengobrak-abrik kotak kayu tua yang ia simpan di bawah ranjangnya. Naruto takut jika keluarga tirinya melakukan sesuatu pada satu-satunya benda peninggalan ibunya tersebut.

"Ah!"

Naruto menghela nafas lega saat syal itu masih tersimpan di sana tanpa kekurangan, namun…

BLAM!

Suara pintu kamarnya yang terbanting membuat Naruto segera melongokkan kepalanya.

"Sial!" Umpat Naruto saat mengetahui jika keluarga tirinya berhasil mengelabui dirinya.

"HEI!"

DOK… DOK… DOK…

"Buka pintunya! Jika tidak, aku akan melaporkan kalian pada Paman Iruka! Cepat buka, sialan!" teriak Naruto sambil terus menggedor dan menendang pintu kamarnya.

"Hahahaha… tidak akan bisa. Kau pikir bisa dengan mudah mempermainkan kami? Ah! Kali ini kau tidak akan bisa lolos lagi. Aku sudah mengunci pintu kamarmu dengan gembok dan menahannya dengan palang besi. Hohoho… selamat menikmati malam yang panjang Naruto!" Kata Anko sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Hahaha… rasakan! Hoo… Sakura, kita harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya, karena bagaimanapun juga, salah satu dari Uchiha itu harus jatuh ke pelukan kita (Author : Mimpi lu! XP) " Kata Karin sambil melangkah pergi mengikuti Anko.

"Sial! Sial!"

Naruto menggeram kesal sambil terus memukuli pintu kamarnya yang tetap berdiri kokoh, karena satu-satunya akses keluar adalah pintu kamarnya itu. Jika ia ingin lewat balkon, maka resiko patah tulang dan gegar otak akan ia terima, karena jarak antara kamarnya dan tanah adalah 10 meter. Tidak, Naruto masih muda dan masih ingin hidup normal tanpa bantuan alat apapun. Apalagi ia belum membuat keluarga tirinya tertimpa kemalangan besar seperti dirinya.

.

Suara mobil yang pergi meninggalkan mansion Namikaze sudah sedari 30 menit yang lalu terdengar. Lampu-lampu di seluruh kediaman Naruto juga sengaja dipadamkan, termasuk kamarnya. Oke, kali ini ketiga keluarga tirinya benar-benar mengibarkan bendera perang pada Naruto dan tentu saja kibaran bendera perang tersebut Naruto terima dengan baik.

"Sialan! Lihat saja nanti!" Gerutu Naruto dengan kesal.

Haah… mungkin hari ini memang hari sial para Uchiha jika mereka benar-benar meminang salah satu dari kedua saudari tirinya tersebut, namun tetap saja Naruto merasa harus membuat hal tersebut tidak terjadi, karena saudari tirinya akan semakin semena-mena jika mendapatkan salah satu dari anggota keluarga paling terpandang di Negara Hi ini.

 _"Kami-sama… Aku mohon, bebaskan saya dari sini."_ Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

 _"Apapun yang terjadi, kedua Uchiha itu tidak boleh memilih salah satu dari kedua saudari tiri saya."_

Selesai Naruto berucap sedemikian rupa, memohon pada Yang Kuasa… Tiba-tiba…

"Ssstt…"

"Kaing… Kaing…"

Naruto kenal betul dengan suara kedua hewan tersebut, namun dari mana mereka datang? Bukannya pintu kamar Naruto terkunci dari luar dan balkonnya berjarak 10 meter dari tanah dan tidak ada akses yang menghubungkan balkon Naruto ke dahan atau akar seperti yang biasa kita lihat di film-film?

"Manda? Kurama? Kaliankah itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah balkon, namun ia tidak menemukan keduanya.

"Manda? Kurama?"

Naruto kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan mendapati kedua hewan peliharaannya sedang melakukan sesuatu di atas tempat tidurnya. Kurama terlihat sedang menarik-narik sprei, mencoba melepaskannya dari tempat tidur berukuran Queen milik Naruto dan Manda tengah mendesis dan melesak menuju lemarinya.

"Kurama, Manda, kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan dahi yang berkerut dalam.

Kedua hewan tersebut tidak mengindahkan Naruto dan terus saja 'bekerja'.

Manda melilit kaki Naruto dan mengarahkan kepalanya pada lemari Naruto, ia terlihat ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Ada apa di dalam sini, Manda?" Tanya Naruto sambil membuka pintu lemarinya sembari mengarahkan senter yang berasal dari ponselnya dan ternyata…!

Iris safir Naruto membulat sempurna dan rahangnya hampir jatuh ke lantai.

"HELL!" Teriak Naruto frustasi saat mendapati semua pakaian miliknya kini telah compang -camping seperti sengaja digunting dan dirobek-robek. Well, Naruto tahu ulah siapa ini dan sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Manda merasa gelisah siang tadi. Sepertinya Naruto sudah tertipu, di mana ia menyangka jika seluruh keluarga tirinya pergi ke mall, ternyata yang pergi ke mall siang tadi hanyalah kedua saudari tirinya, sedangkan sang ibu sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi kamarnya dan sialnya, Naruto tidak sadar sama sekali dan sibuk mempersiapkan rencananya untuk mencegah keluarga tirinya pergi ke pesta keluarga Uchiha sampai malam tiba. Ya.. Hari ini Naruto mendapatkan pengalaman berharga, di mana dia tidak boleh meremehkan lawannya. Apalagi ketiga wanita licik yang bisa mengelabui mata ayah dan pamannya.

"Haah… sudahlah, walaupun aku bisa keluar dari sini, tidak mungkin aku bisa pergi ke sana. Bisa-bisa Paman Iruka akan langsung menyeretku pulang." Kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas frustasi saat melihat kaos oblong dan celana pendek kusam yang ia kenakan.

"Kaiiing…"

"Ssst…."

Kedua hewan peliharaan Naruto tersebut mencoba menghibur Naruto dengan bermain-main di sekitar kaki Naruto sebentar, setelahnya mereka langsung melesak menuju balkon.

"Hei, kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum senang, ya.. setidaknya ada dua makhluk manis yang bisa menemaninya.

Dahi Naruto semakin mengerut dalam saat melihat Kurama dan Manda tengah berada di atas pembatas balkon.

"Kurama, Manda, turunlah.. kalian bisa jatuh!" kata Naruto sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu menuju balkon.

Masih tidak mengindahkan perkataan Naruto, Kurama malah melolong keras seperti serigala yang biasa ia dengar di film-film horor dan itu cukup membuat Naruto merinding.

'Auuuuu….. Woff…Woff… Aaauuu…'

Kurama terus saja melolong bahkan selama 10 menit lamanya.

Naruto yang terlalu fokus dengan lolongan Kurama tidak sadar jika secara ajaib Manda melilitkan sprei Naruto pada pembatas balkon.

'Guk! Guk! Guk!'

Naruto tersadar dari rasa terhiburnya dengan lolongan Kurama dan mendengar suara anjing menggonggong dari bawah balkonnya.

"Narutoooo!"

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya, Naruto langsung berlari ke arah pembatas balkon dan mendapati Kiba yang sudah berpakaian formal nan rapi tengah melambaikan tangannya di bawah sana.

"Kiba? Kenapa kau kemari?

"Ck, Nanti saja aku jelaskan. Cepatlah turun! Gunakan sprei itu!" Teriak Kiba.

'Sprei?'

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar balkon dan mendapati sprei yang tadi dilepaskan oleh Kurama kini terikat kencang di pembatas balkon kamarnya. Ah! Sial! Naruto tidak memikirkan cara tersebut karena terlalu panik. Sepertinya ia harus mengakui jika kedua hewan peliharaannya dapat dikategorikan sebagai hewan yang jenius.

"Cepatlah, Naruto!" teriak Kiba saat melihat cara Naruto yang turun dengan sprei itu seperti siput.

"Ck, aku sedang berusaha, baka! Tunggu sebentar." Kata Naruto yang kini sudah berjarak 3 meter dari tanah.

BRUK!

"Ayo kita pergi ke pesta Hallowen keluarga Uchiha." Kata Kiba sambil menarik tangan Naruto menuju Limousin miliknya yang sudah terparkir manis di depan mansion Namikaze.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan bajuku? Bisa-bisa aku diusir dari pesta, sialan!" kata Naruto yang lupa berterima kasih dengan Kiba.

"Sudahlah! Kau tenang saja! Aku sudah mempersiapkan semua keperluanmu. Dan kau bisa berganti baju di dalam mobil." Kata Kiba yang terlihat terburu-buru menyeret Naruto dan mendorongnya ke dalam Limousinnya.

"Eh?! Hei!..."

.

.

 **At Uchiha's Party**

.

 _Ball Room_ tempat diadakannya pesta Hallowen oleh keluarga Uchiha itu kini sudah dipadati oleh tamu. Pelayan-pelayan berpakaian ala butler iblis yang kita kenal di anime tetangga kini mulai disibukkan dengan melayani para tamu tersebut. Baik menuangkan anggur, menyajikan kue-kue yang memiliki rasa 2 juta ryo, dan menuntun mereka menuju meja yang dipenuhi makanan-makanan berkelas. Tidak lupa _Ball Room_ yang sudah dihiasi dengan berbagai macam bunga dan pernak- pernik berwarna emas dan silver tersebut memberi kesan mewah nan elegan, jauh dari kata 'Hallowen' ya… mengingat jika pesta ini sebenarnya bukan bertujuan untuk takut - menakuti, namun bertujuan untuk jodoh-menjodohkan dua bersaudara dari keluarga Uchiha itu sendiri.

Baiklah, selain suasana _Ball Room_ yang semakin penuh, kita juga dapat menyaksikan para gadis sibuk berbisik-bisik dengan wajah blushing setelah melihat tampang dua Uchiha bersaudara tersebut. Baik si sulung maupun si bungsu yang katanya lebih tampan dari si sulung (Ditabok bakiak oleh Itachi XD). Mereka berdua nampak mengenakan balutan jas hitam dengan bunga mawar tersemat di saku jas mereka. Sebenarnya pakaian yang mereka kenakan merupakan pakaian formal biasa, namun jika yang mengenakannya si duo Uchiha bersaudara tersebut, baju bekas pun terlihat seperti pakaian berkelas yang dikenakan oleh model.(Author ngiler.. *,*)

" Ah! Sasuke-kun… lihatlah aku dengan balutan gaunku…" kata gadis berambut pink yang kita ketahui bernama Sakura tersebut, kini sibuk berputar-putar memamerkan gaun pink mencoloknya di depan Sasuke yang hanya memandangnya, datar.

"Cih, Jangan lihat dia, Sasuke-kun… Lihat saja aku dengan balutan gaun merah manisku.. Ouuchh cepat pinang aku, Sasuke-kun.." Kata si gadis berambut merah yang kita kenal dengan nama Karin. Ia tidak ingin kalah dari Sakura dan ikut berputar memamerkan gaun merah darahnya yang bahkan lebih mencolok dari Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menggumamkan kata ambigu tersebut dan berlalu melewati kedua gadis yang terlihat norak di mata Sasuke maupun para gadis-gadis berkelas di sana.

"Eh?! Kenapa tidak berhasil, Mommy?" Tanya Sakura yang kini menghentak-hentakkan sepatu hak tingginya.

"hohoho… Cara kalian berhasil, sayang…. Sasuke-kun hanya merasa malu untuk mengakuinya, itu saja." Kata Anko mencoba menghibur kedua anak perempuannya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba..

"Para hadirin, selamat datang di Pesta Hallowen yang diadakan oleh Itachi-sama dan Sasuke-sama. Semoga kalian menikmati pestanya." Kata seorang pria bermasker dan berambut perak dengan nada seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Setelah (katakanlah) MC tersebut membuka acara, pesta dansa pun dimulai. Para gadis yang awalnya malu-malu mulai berjalan dengan gemulai ke tengah lantai dansa sambil mencari pasangannya, termasuk si Uchiha sulung yang kini terlihat mulai berdansa dengan seorang pria, tunggu! Ya, benar, dia pria, kok… buktinya dia memakai jas, bukan memakai gaun.

Pria manis berambut jingga itu nampak malu-malu rubah dihadapan si Uchiha sulung yang makin menatapnya intens sekaligus… ehm.. uhukmesumuhuk, sehingga membuat si Uchiha bungsu memutar bola matanya bosan. Ya! Si bungsu Uchiha yang kita kenal dengan nama Sasuke ini sedang bosan sekaligus kecewa. Bosan karena kakaknya sudah memilih sendiri pasangannya, sedangkan dia masih duduk manis di kursi khusus keluarga Uchiha, menunggu seseorang yang mungkin saja tidak akan datang ke pestanya. Apalagi teriakan dan tatapan para gadis yang seakan-akan ingin melahapnya saat itu juga membuat mood-nya makin memburuk.

Namun,…

"Kibaaa?! Kau di sini?"

Sebuah teriakan cempreng 300ds sukses membuat seluruh orang di dalam _Ball Room_ termasuk Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

Seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang dan bermata biru tengah berdiri di lantai atas _Ball Room_ dengan balutan jas dan celana putih lupa pantofel putih mengkilapnya seperti berlian saat tertimpa lampu-lampu _Ball Room_ , cukup membuat yang ada di sana lupa jika pemuda pirang inilah yang tadi berteriak.

"Cih! Hei, kenapa musiknya berhenti? Cepat lanjutkan!" perintah si pengacau manis berambut pirang tersebut tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. Padahal kedatangannya membuat para tamu membeku selama 30 detik, ditambah suaranya yang 300ds tersebut cukup membuat seluruh orang di _Ball Room_ tuli mendadak.

Naruto, itulah nama si pengacau manis ini. Ia segera menuruni tangga berukiran rumit yang sebenarnya diperuntukan khusus untuk keluarga Uchiha dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Kiba yang kini tengah mengubur diri, karena benar-benar malu oleh ulah ajaib temannya tersebut.

"Cih, dia bisa lolos, Mommy!" bisik Karin pada Anko yang kini menggeram seperti singa kelaparan. Padahal mereka sangat yakin jika pintu yang tadi mereka kunci cukup kuat untuk menahan Naruto sampai pagi, tapi hasilnya? Naruto masih datang ke pesta ini dan yang pasti akan mengacaukan seluruh rencana mereka.

Musik kembali mengalun, para tamu kembali berdansa seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Berbeda halnya dengan si bungsu Uchiha yang tidak seperti sebelumnya. Kini ia sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menorobos para tamu untuk menemukan si malaikat pirang yang 'terjatuh' di dalam _Ball Room_ pesta miliknya.

"Hei, Tunggu!" Panggil Sasuke sambil menggapai-gapai tangan Naruto.

"Hei, laki-laki bodoh yang tadi berteriak! Aku ingin kau berhenti." Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin, dan itu sukses membuat Naruto yang merasa diejek berhenti mendadak, lalu membalik tubuhnya.

"Kau bilang aku tadi laki-laki apa?" Naruto yang merasa belum pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki tersebut mencondongkan tubuhnya, menantang.

"Laki-laki bodoh, atau harus ku sebut, Dobe.." Ucap si bungsu Uchiha dengan senyum meremehkan. Setidaknya itu yang terlihat, namun sebenarnya ia sedang menahan mati-matian agar tubuhnya tidak langsung memeluk pemuda pirang yang lebih pendek 5 cm tersebut dan melemparnya ke atas ranjang untuk di grap-grap (Author ngiler… *,*)

Iris safir Naruto menatap nyalang mata onyx Sasuke seperti melihat musuh, namun itu hanya beberapa detik. Ia pun menghela nafas dan membuka mulutnya.

"Ck, kemana si Kiba itu." Decak Naruto.

"Ah sudahlah. Oh iya, kau pasti tahu orang-orang yang ada di sini terlebih si sulung dan si bungsu Uchiha. Kalau kau mengenal mereka berdua, peringatkan agar tidak meminang salah satu dari dua gadis yang ada di sana." Kata Naruto yang tanpa sadar merangkul bahu Sasuke, lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada ketiga orang wanita yang sibuk bercengkrama dan berbisik-bisik sambil melirik pria-pria tampan yang tidak sengaja lewat di depan mereka.

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dirangkul seperti itu tentu saja mengalami deg-degan parah, terlebih lagi oleh orang yang selama ini ia cari-cari, namun sepertinya Sasuke harus kecewa, karena pemuda pirang tersebut sudah lupa bahkan tidak mengenalinya. Padahal dirinya sendiri adalah salah satu dari orang yang tadi si pirang bicarakan.

"Oh, begitu. Tentu saja, aku akan menyampaikannya pada mereka berdua." Kata Sasuke sambil mengangguk mengerti. Cih, tanpa Naruto suruh pun Sasuke tidak akan menjadikan salah satu dari mereka istrinya ataupun istri kakaknya. Ya… karena mereka berdua sudah memiliki tambatan hati.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu. Aku ingin menca…"

"Temanmu pasti sedang berdansa dengan salah satu gadis di pesta ini. Bagaimana kalau kita juga berdansa?" Kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Naruto.

"Eh?! Tapi aku laki-laki, loh… apa.. tidak… aneh? Mungkin…" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayolah, bukan hanya kita. Lihatlah, mereka berdua laki-laki tapi mereka juga berdansa…"

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya pada si kakak yang kini makin liar dengan dansanya bersama sang kekasih, dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke kesal, karena merasa kalah.

"Baiklah…" Kata Naruto sambil menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dengan senyuman manis, karena baru kali ini ia diajak seseorang berdansa, ya.. walaupun laki-laki, sih..

.

Mereka berdua pun berdansa layaknya professional, padahal sebenarnya Naruto bukanlah seorang pemuda yang pandai berdansa, namun karena Sasuke merupakan si dominan yang lihai berdansa, hal tersebut dapat menutupi ke'tidak bisa' an Naruto.

"Well, apa sebelumnya kau pernah melihatku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memegang pinggang ramping Naruto dan menariknya mendekat.

"Ehm? Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Naruto setelah selesai dengan pose berfikirnya. Ia memegang bahu kokoh Sasuke yang mengajak tubuhnya berputar dua kali.

"Hn, kalau begitu, kau ingat laki-laki yang kau dorong masuk ke dalam taksi saat hujan?" Tanya Sasuke dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto membelalak tidak percaya.

"Ah! Kau orang gila yang waktu itu, ya? Hahahaha… "

"Ha'i?!" Dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal saat Naruto mengingatnya sebagai orang gila yang berdiri mematung saat hujan.

"Ah! Gomen, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Waktu itu jalanan gelap, apalagi kau memakai hoodie. Makanya aku tidak mengenalimu." Kata Naruto, kelabakan. Saat sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Sasuke tersenyum ramah nan maklum, apalagi melihat sikap Naruto yang kelabakan tadi membuat ia terlihat makin manis.

"Hn."

Keluarga Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut membelalak tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat, di mana si bungsu yang sedang mencari cintanya ini tengah berdansa dengan mata penuh cinta pada pasangan dansanya, terlebih orang yang ia ajak berdansa adalah pemuda yang tadi sempat menghentikan acara dansa selama 30 detik. Oh! Sungguh, dua Uchiha bersaudara ini memang memiliki selera yang aneh bin ajaib. Si sulung yang entah kenapa bisa jatuh hati pada mantan preman di kampusnya dan si bungsu yang langsung jatuh hati pada seorang pemuda dalam kurun waktu 5 menit, padahal ia merupakan orang yang sulit untuk jatuh cinta. Ah! Cinta itu memang sulit di tebak, baik tempat maupun orangnya.

Well, Ladies, sepertinya kalian harus pulang dengan tangan kosong, karena hati kedua Uchiha bersaudara ini sudah tertambat pada orang lain, terlebih lagi tertambat pada hati seseorang pemuda. Yap! Pe-mu-da. Jadi untuk para gadis, apalagi gadis yang seperti Sakura dan Karin, _just move on and forget all about your 'bull shit' dreams, bitches!_

.

Dansa pun berlanjut. Kini Sasuke melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang membuat Naruto harus meredam suara detak jantungnya sekuat tenaga. Seperti saat Sasuke mendorong bagian belakang kepala Naruto untuk mendekat sampai wajah mereka hanya berjarak 2 senti. Apalagi tatapan intens onyx malam tak berbintang itu membuat Naruto tiba-tiba salting. Woi, woi! Naruto itu normal! Dia masih suka dada perempuan, tidak mungkin dia bisa langsung berbelok haluan hanya gara-gara tatapan intens dari orang yang baru ia kenal, huh… Tidak hanya itu, tangan lihai si pemuda tampan saat berada di pinggangnya juga membuat Naruto panik. Antara ingin lari atau tetap menikmati dansanya bersama si pria misterius yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya itu. Sampailah pandangan Naruto tertumpu pada seseorang dan itu membuatnya tiba-tiba berhenti mengikuti gerakan Sasuke.

"Ke-ke-kenapa dia ada di sini?" Lirih Naruto saat melihat pria bertubuh gempal berbalut jas mewah yang wajahnya sangat Naruto kenal. Ya! Itu adalah bos dari para pemburu hewan illegal yang pernah hampir membunuhnya. Dan bos itu tampak menyipitkan matanya ke arah Naruto.

"Dobe? Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Sasuke, heran saat 'malaikat'nya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Be…"

"Do.."

"Dobe!" Panggil Sasuke sedikit keras dan itu cukup untuk menyadarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Ah! Sepertinya aku harus pergi!" Kata Naruto yang melepaskan diri dan berniat kabur. Apalagi melihat si bos gempal itu mulai berbisik-bisik pada para laki-laki kekar yang ada di kanan-kirinya tanpa melepaskan pandangan membunuhnya dari Naruto.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau bahkan belum sampai 2 jam di sini." Kata Sasuke, masih mencengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto, tak rela malaikatnya pergi lagi dari sisinya.

Pria-pria kekar yang awalnya berada cukup jauh dari Naruto kini makin mendekat dengan menerobos kerumunan tamu yang masih asyik berdansa. Oh tidak! Mereka juga sudah menyiapkan pistol di dalam jas mereka!

"Hei! Lihat! Apa itu!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke atas, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

Berhasil! Sasuke tertipu oleh trik kacangan Naruto dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas mencari sesuatu yang tadi di tunjuk oleh Naruto.

PLAK

Sasuke kaget saat Naruto menepis tangannya dan berlari menjauh darinya. Apalagi si pirang sekuat tenaga menerobos kerumunan para pedansa agar bisa keluar dari _Ball Room_.

 _'Ada apa ini?'_ pikir Sasuke.

"Hei! Dobe!" Teriak Sasuke dan langsung melesak mengejar Naruto yang tiba-tiba melepaskan diri.

Naruto pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Dobe! Tunggu!"teriak Sasuke yang masih tidak sadar jika di belakangnya sudah ada empat pria kekar yang juga ikut mengejar Naruto.

"Hei! Bocah sialan! Jangan lari!" Teriak salah satu pria kekar yang ada di belakang Sasuke.

 _'Siapa mereka?'_ pikir Sasuke, namun ia mencoba mengabaikannya dan fokus untuk mengejar 'dobe'nya yang tidak pernah ia sangka bisa berlari secepat cheetah.

Saat tiba di tangga yang menghubungkan antara _Ball Room_ dan tempat parkir, Naruto tersandung karena terburu-buru. Sampai-sampai pantofel sebelah kirinya lepas dan tertinggal di anak tangga ke 5 dari 25 anak tangga yang ada di sana. Ia ingin kembali mengambil pantofel putihnya yang lepas itu, mengingat jika pantofel tersebut bukanlah miliknya, melainkan milik ayah Kiba, namun karena empat pria kekar yang ikut mengejarnya tersebut sudah siap menembak Naruto, ia langsung meninggalkan pantofel mengkilat itu di sana dan berlari secepat mungkin, menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke maupun empat pria kekar itu dalam sekejap.

"Dobe! Dobe!" Teriak Sasuke sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat parkir tersebut, berharap 'dobe'nya keluar.

"Hoi, bocah sialan! Cepat keluar! Kau harus mati!" salah satu dari empat pria kekar itu ikut-ikutan berteriak, namun dalam makna yang berbeda dari Sasuke.

Sasuke diam sebentar dan memandang kesal ke arah empat pria kekar yang telah membuat 'dobe'nya lari.

"Kalian ada urusan apa dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin tanpa merasa gentar, walaupun empat pria itu memiliki revolver di tangan mereka.

"Dia membawa kabur hewan hasil tangkapan kami!" jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Ck! Dan lihat hasil dari apa yang kalian lakukan! Dia kabur! Sial! Aku bahkan tidak tahu nama aslinya!" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan frustasi dengan aura dingin yang membuat empat pria kekar itu takut. Ya… seharusnya mereka jangan coba-coba membuat 'santapan' sang singa kabur, jika tidak… merekalah yang harus disantap oleh si singa.

"Dobe! Keluarlah… ada aku di sini.." lirih Sasuke yang makin frustasi.

"Ssssttt…."

"Auuuuu…"

Bukannya si malaikat pirang yang keluar, tetapi dua hewan aneh yang tidak akan mungkin berada di area perkotaan ramai seperti di sekitar _Ball Room_ ini.

Seekor ular putih kini tengah menegakkan tubuhnya dengan kepala yang sudah berubah menjadi cekung, seperti ular cobra… atau memang ular tersebut adalah cobra. Ular bermata merah tersebut mendesis keras memperingatkan kelima pria yang memiliki tujuan berbeda itu untuk menjauh. Tidak ingin kalah, si rubah berukuran seperti anjing herder itu pun menggeram sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi tajamnya yang dapat merobek daging dengan cepat.

DOR!

Satu tembakan lepas mengarah pada sang ular, namun anehnya ular tersebut menghilang dan kini sudah melilit kaki si penembak tersebut.

"Ssssttt…"

"HUAAA!" pria kekar itu buru-buru mengarahkan revolvernya ke tubuh si ular, namun…

DOR!

"AAAHH!"

Ular tersebut kembali menghilang dan pria itu pun menembak kakinya sendiri.

Tak mau kalah, salah satu dari pria kekar itu memburu si rubah berbulu emas dengan rentetan peluru dari revolver-nya.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Namun,

HAP! KRAUK..

Rubah itu terlalu gesit dan langsung menggigit lengan si penembak sampai darah mengucur deras dari sana.

CKIIITT !

"Manda! Kurama! Ayo pulang!"

Merasa terpanggil kedua hewan tersebut menghentikan aksinya dan langsung melesak pergi ke arah sebuah mobil Limousin yang sudah terbuka lebar untuk mereka masuk.

"Hei! Bocah sialan! Jangan Pergi, kau! Heeii!"

Pintu mobil tertutup rapat dan langsung melesak pergi.

Dor! Dor!

Pria kekar lain yang tidak terluka oleh Manda dan Kurama itu langsung mengejar mobil Limousin berwarna silver kemerahan tersebut, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengabaikan dua hewan aneh itu dan sibuk mencari-cari Naruto di area parkir.

"Buh! Pecundang!" teriak Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada dua pria kekar yang tadi hampir mengancam nyawanya, namun saat irisnya menyadari ada Sasuke di sana ia segera tersenyum.

"Bye… Bye… Teme!" teriak Naruto dan Limousin itu pun berbelok tanpa jejak.

"Hmm..."

Sasuke menyeringai lebar, sangat lebar… karena mendapati jika malaikatnya bisa menjadi iblis dan… sedikit nakal, mungkin…

"Sasuke!" Panggil Itachi diikuti beberapa bodyguard keluarga Uchiha yang juga sudah bersiap dengan senjata mereka.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke acuh, dan langsung melewati sang kakak begitu saja.

"Hoi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Itachi yang sedikit kesal karena diabaikan oleh Sasuke.

"Tangkap dua pria itu dan teman mereka yang ada di sana, jangan lupa bos mereka juga! Mereka hampir membunuh calon istriku." Perintah Sasuke dengan nada dingin sambil memberi _death glare_ paling mematikan untuk dua pria yang kini telah diamankan oleh bodyguard keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

Itachi yang merasa masih diabaikan akhirnya berdecak kesal sambil menimang pantofel putih yang ia yakini sebagai milik si malaikat pirang adiknya itu.

"Ck, mengabaikanku, hm? Padahal aku ada hadiah untukmu." Kata Itachi dengan nada bosan.

Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati salah satu pantofel putih mengkilat yang tadi di kenakan oleh 'dobe'nya kini ada di tangan sang kakak. Buru-buru Sasuke meraih pantofel tersebut dan menyeringai.

"Cari mobil Limousin _Toyota Century Royal_ bernomor 141 BA. Sekarang!" titah Sasuke, masih dengan pantofel putih yang ia pegang erat di tangan kanannya dan seringai kemenangan.

 _'Well, walau kemarin aniki tidak berhasil menemukan keberadaanmu. Kali ini aku pasti menemukanmu dan aku sendiri yang akan menjemputmu, sayang. Jadi duduk manis saja di rumahmu dan biarkan aku datang ke rumahmu untuk memakaikan kembali 'sepatu kaca' yang kau tinggalkan.'_

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continued**

 **.**

Huweeee... maaf baru ngelanjutinnya sekarang T,T...

pokoknya miyu usahain buat ngelajuntin fic yang lainnya, secepatnya...

Oh iya, silahkan tinggalkan jejak dengan memberi review...

dan hiks... terima kasih untuk Minna-chan semua yang dah baca fic Miyu... Thank you sooo muucchh :*

and khusushon I love u, so much silent reader... :*


End file.
